


Death's Darkest Fantasy

by INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Absolutely no dubcon, Affectionate Sub, Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Caring Dom, Come as Lube, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, Feral Behavior, Gangbang, Growling, Hermes is Big Top Energy, Hermes just wants to spoil his lover, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Orgy, Party Bottom, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Secret fantasy, Size Queen Thanatos, Table Sex, Thanatos is only a little embarrassed, Thanatos wants all the dicks, Wing Kink, claiming bite, there's no such thing as too much lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon/pseuds/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon
Summary: Written as a "challenge call" to the following prompt: "Orgy...."Thanatos has hidden a longed-for fantasy, but it finally comes out.Hermes sets things up for his lover to get exactly what he wants:All the dick he can take....(Please check all tags and notes; this fic may not be for everyone, choose wisely, little ones.)
Relationships: Hermes/Thanatos (Lore Olympus), Thanatos (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)/Other(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	Death's Darkest Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chinchela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinchela/gifts).
  * Inspired by [There Will Be Forms To Fill In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817429) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> (How long has it been since I wrote a damned one-shot...?)
> 
> Well, here we are...! We're back with a brand-new Thanames fic, and this one is PURE THIRST AND SMANG! Additionally, this piece is NOT set in the M'kay/Any Way the Wind Blows universe that I and my co-writer Rissaleigh49 have established: this piece is a standalone, even if some themes Easter Egg in here and there....
> 
> You. Need. These. Warnings. (Please also check the above tags, because I tried my damnedest to cover everything, and it's a damned lot.)
> 
> Strange-form Intimacy, including inhuman-ish cocks and WING KINK of a different variant  
> HEAVY dominance and submission thematics, mostly in the ways Hermes and Thanatos interact (they are in an established relationship for this piece, years in the making, sometime post-LO canon, nonspecific timeline, let it be vague this time, Swoonie)  
> Implied Subspace  
> A lot of fluids, dammit  
> Discussion of boundaries and ground rules for Safe, Sane, and Consensual play, including lines of authority and communication, veto power in-scene, spotting, and safe-words/cues  
> Bondage, in the vein of the legs and torso bound to a fixed structure - arms and head left free  
> Group sex of the GANGBANG variety - purely consensual for all parties including the subby-bottom, but it is definitely a gangbang type of orgy rather than reciprocative multi-partner play   
> Unknown partners, unseen partners, and A LOT of partners  
> Rough sex, fast sex, hard sex  
> (This should go without saying, but it's anal sex all the way, all guys in here tonight, peeps)  
> Some toy play, including anal plugs  
> Multiple Orgasms and mentions of cumming untouched  
> Heavy Necking and Petting  
> And lastly but not leastly, some major Feral play from our leading Dom, Hermes, including growling, humping, and claiming bites
> 
> .... If you choose to proceed, please ensure you have adequate space and time and water.... We hereby present 4500 words of hot-smanging MLM smootery with my two favorite bois....
> 
> Additionally, you will notice that I include a Good Omens fandom fic as the "inspiration" for this piece - I have read that fic a number of times over the months, and it has definitely left its mark. That fic also includes fixed-structure bondage elements and the gangbang aspects (and some wing-kink). I recommend it highly if you are at all into this + Good Omens.
> 
> Finally, this fic was, hmmmm, "commissioned" by a lovely fan-artist and fic-enthusiast, Chinchela - she hosts a poll every month, and then in her discord, we read aloud/together on live stream a handful of fics, themed to the poll's results. This month, the winning theme was "Orgy" - closely followed by "Hermes anything...." 
> 
> Of course, I knew they were playing my song....
> 
> Welcome aboard the SS Thanames once more, dear darklings; enjoy the ride....
> 
> (My thanks happily extended yet again to my beta-feeshy and First Mate aboard the Thanames, rissaleigh49, for her enthusiasm, helpful commentary, and willingness/capability to introduce yet another rendition of a favorite OTP....)

Thanatos wriggled his shoulders, adjusting his neck as he flattened his ear to Hermes’ chest. The Messenger’s heartbeat raced under the thick layers of muscle and bone, and Than sighed in contentment, even though the plug inside him was a poor substitute for warm flesh and soft-stiffness. 

The long-suppressed images surfaced in his mind, and his sigh dissolved into a gasp as they caught him unawares. He closed his eyes, trying to block them out, to drown out the arousal that surged through his body, but Hermes' hand on his back stilled. Thanatos felt his lover’s head lift from the pillow, the muscles on his chest bunching beneath Than’s cheek.

“Than, hon’, I can feel you blushing; what’s going on in that pretty head?”

Thanatos brought his hand up to trace the ridges of Hermes’ abs, swallowing drily around his next breath. “Nothin’, ‘mes, nothing to worry about.”

“Your words say  _ nothing _ , but your body says  _ something… _ .” Hermes rose, rolling and pinning Thanatos beneath him: hands above shoulders, knees beside hips, lips over nose. Hermes pecked a kiss to the tip of Than’s nose, and Thanatos shivered. “What are you thinking about that has you blushing so beautifully for me…?”

The god of Death blushed harder, his cheeks freezing-cold as his ichor flooded beneath the skin. He swallowed again, the musk and sweat of sex and Hermes hazing through his mind so he couldn’t even try to lie. “.... Something I’ve always wanted, but it’s too much, it’s not right, I shouldn’t want it….”

Hermes leaned back, his jet-dark eyes boring through Than’s glacial gaze, directly into his soul. “Tell your lover what you’ve always wanted, honey…. Let me give you what you want....”

Thanatos did, though he swore the sweat on his face froze to ice crystals by the time he was done blushing his way through the explanation; Hermes, however, was beaming, warmth pouring out of his body as he lay back down beside Thanatos and began grinding his freshly hardened cock into Than’s hip as Death finished baring his soul.

“Baby, don’t you worry about a thing…. I’ll call Eros in the morning….”

As they kissed, Thanatos felt a drowning wave of gratitude for how well his lover took care of his heart….

* * *

Than’s stomach trembled as Hermes tugged him toward the open doorway; the black-painted metal rested heavily against the stone wall behind the hinges, and Thanatos was grateful that Hermes’ eyes adjusted nearly as quickly as a native-born Kthonic-being’s these days. The crimson god did not slow in the slightest as they entered the narrow hallway beyond the cavernous gap in the blocky stone fortress.

“Come on, hon’, just don’t think about it; I promise, this is gonna be great, guarant-Eros!”

Thanatos smothered a giggle; there was no sense in encouraging Hermes’ gods-awful punnery. Hermes led him onward through shadowy doorway after dimly lit hallway, and Thanatos couldn’t help but be a little impressed at the effort and thought that the God of Sex had given to this endeavor. 

_ But, then again, this  _ **_is_ ** _ basically what he was made for: fulfilling fantasies…. _

Than stumbled to a stop at Hermes’ left side; one wide-palmed vermilion hand was molded around a thick, scuffed pull-handle on the door they’d landed before. 

“You ready, honey…?”

Than nodded, his stomach clenching and his pants beginning to tighten just slightly as his cock began to take note of the mood, the intent and purpose of… all of this. Hermes smiled brightly and pulled the door wide, tugging Than back with him once more to keep the heavy metal from braining them. Thanatos stared into the gargantuan room, shadowy and dark as the recesses of his soul where this fantasy had lain dormant for eons until his kind, sweet, enthusiastic lover had drawn it out of him with care and patience:

The table nearly two-thirds of the way across the room, four legs bolted to the floor, straps and padded cuffs dangling from the center of the surface and each support.

Shadows filling the corners and the heights of the chamber, making the space seem somehow both smaller and larger than it truly was.

And the God of Sex himself, dressed in a tight black T-shirt and closely-tailored charcoal jeans, standing a few feet away from the table with a beaming grin that more than matched Hermes’ own playful smirk. 

Hermes walked Than into the room, not rushing now, being careful to give Thanatos the time to take it all in, to make certain of his own mind. The God of Peaceful Deaths was grateful once again for his lover’s thoughtfulness:

Even though this entire situation would place him at the mercy of Hermes, Eros, and others unknown, it was still, ever, always, his own choice to give up that control.

Eros’ voice was steady as Hermes and Thanatos approached, quiet and confident and safe in this dark space; Thanatos shivered with pleasure as those level vowels and clipped consonants drifted into his ears. “Right on time; I expected nothing less from the Messenger of Olympus…. So, as agreed, we have the table, the binding materials, and the blindfold.” Dusk-rose hands lifted, bringing the black silk into view. “However, I did have a suggestion; the table is situated such that, if you would like, you could remain unblinded, and you still would not be able to see any of the participants besides myself and your Hermes, Thanatos. The room is large enough, and they’ve all been informed of the ground rules. I mean, I also understand if you simply prefer the blindfold; I’ve been there myself, but the choice is yours.”

Hermes squeezed Than’s hand and then walked a few steps away, leaving the pale god with the taller, muscular deity as he went to the “head” of the table. Hermes’ voice was excited but collected as he pulled a horse-shoe shaped shelf from the underside of the smooth surface. “See, it’s built like a massage table here; you have a place to put your face, and this strap, here, will keep your chest on the tabletop. You could look a little to the sides, but not behind, and no one will be coming around the table, no crowding like that. Up to you, honey….” Hermes returned to Than’s side, taking the blindfold from Eros and tucking it into a pocket at his hip. 

Thanatos blushed, shaking his head and whispering that no, he wouldn’t need the blindfold after all. “At least this way, I can still see you….”

“That was our thinking, honey….” Hermes wrapped Thanatos into a tender hug, kissing his cheek and letting Than nuzzle his neck for a moment before Eros spoke again, as if nothing had happened. When Than looked back at the dusky god, his eyes flickered down of their own accord, noting the very,  _ very _ prominent bulge at the man’s zipper. 

“So, let’s cover your stipulations once more, make sure there are no changes. First, no humiliation, and that includes insults and slapping above the shoulders. Some spanking is allowed, but nothing too harsh and nothing in the realm of punishment. Second, no tools will be allowed or provided by guests tonight; the cuffs, straps, and blindfold are the only modifications agreed upon. Third, Hermes has ultimate veto power second only to yourself, and no judgment of his or yours will be questioned. Lastly, you may demand a halt or adjustment at any time, and we will both be paying close attention, spotting for you, and checking in with you if we see you hazing out too deeply.”

Than swallowed, trying to keep from looking at Eros’ bound erection as his ass twitched around the mid-sized plug he’d worn for hours already. “A few small addendums, actually…. I get Hermes first and last, no matter what….”

“Absolutely, I meant no disrespect; I do think he mentioned that before.”

“No offense taken, Eros…. The other is that I want you, second to last, after the room is cleared again….”

Eros’ eyes widened, and Thanatos felt a thrill of power he was unaccustomed to in his life as a nearly-constant bottom for his handsome crimson lover as he saw the God of Sex reevaluating his plans for the night. “I’m honored, Thanatos; I thought I was here to facilitate, but I’m definitely not going to turn down an offer to participate.”

Thanatos blushed again, and Hermes’ fingers began dancing down the front of Than’s shirt, buttons flying open in their dexterous wake. “Anything else, honey?”

“No….”

“You’re ready…?”

“.... Yes.”

Hermes claimed his lips, devouring his mouth as strong hands clawed over Than’s chest, stripping his shirt from him as quickly and desperately as he ripped open gift boxes. His zipper and button were next, and Than all but leapt out of his shoes as Hermes broke from the kiss and bent, shoving Than’s jeans down, baring his pale body in a swift and decisive motion of possessive delight. Thanatos was grateful, falling once more into the submissive role Hermes required of him, knowing that Hermes was only being so forceful because it wouldn’t give Than the time to second-guess, to worry.

Hermes knew him so well.

Hermes sprung back to his feet, pulling Than toward him, their chests, hips, thighs crashing together. Thanatos gasped as Hermes’ jeans met his sensitive erection, but the sound disappeared into Hermes’ hungry mouth as the Messenger began stumbling backward, bringing the pale god with him. Everything was sensation and yet nothing made sense: sweat, spit, heat, cold, zings of pleasure and sparks of pain, all driving Thanatos mad and yet, desperately, with the little bit of his mind that still could think past and around all of the  _ everything _ :

He wanted more….

Hermes spun him around, bending him over the table with a gentle pressure that requested compliance without taking away Than’s choices; Thanatos bent, his face fitting into the hollowed out platform, staring at the stone floor while Hermes made quick work of securing the strap over Than’s back, then the straps around his thighs and the cuffs around his ankles. His arms and hands were left free, and Thanatos found that there was a bar beneath the table that was perfectly positioned for him to reach, allowing him to press or pull his body off or onto the table a few inches; from experience, he knew that would help with taking some pressure off his legs the longer the session wore on, and he smiled at the floor as he felt another wave of love and lust spreading over his body.

Hermes’ voice was quiet: safety and attentiveness providing security even as the God of Death was placed at the mercy of others in every way. “How does everything feel, honey?”

“Good, ‘mes, just fine.”

“Tell Eros and I your safeword, honey.”

“Moonshine.”

“Good boy. Are you ready…?”

“Yes, sir….”

Hermes growled softly, and Thanatos shivered in pure delight as those strong hands gripped tightly to Than’s ass, squeezing, grinding, spreading his cheeks apart and baring the center of him to his lover’s inspection. The smeared lube cooled in the sudden exposure, the sensation another layer to Than’s building pleasure as his cock throbbed, dangling beneath the edge of the tabletop, his balls tight and tingling against the root of his shaft. 

Hermes hummed, and one hand kept its position on Than’s ass while the other danced lithe fingers down to the flared base of the stainless steel plug. Thanatos wriggled as much as he could, his hips bopping up and down more than swaying back and forth with how his legs were strapped purely vertically, but Hermes chuckled, and Thanatos smiled at the floor, melting into the table.

“Eager, good boy; but hold still now.”

Than did as he was told, and Hermes twisted slightly on the plug, breaking the tight suction of Thanatos’ body on the metal; the excess amount of lube he’d applied hours before aided his lover in removing the plug from his body, and Than mewled softly as the stretching presence was withdrawn from his channel in one smooth movement. 

He gasped in delight when Hermes’ cock slid inside of him in nearly the same moment that the tip of the plug was pulled free; Thanatos gripped tightly to the bar as Hermes  _ pushed _ his body onto and into the table, claiming him in sheerly possessive dominance, a growl fluttering past Than’s shoulder-length locks of snow-white and into the hollow of his ear.

“ _.... Mine…. _ ”

Thanatos whined and moaned for his lover as Hermes thrust his hips steadily, fucking into Than’s core without a pause, not even to adjust his feet. Strong hands held onto Than’s hips, gripping tightly enough that Thanatos  _ knew _ he’d bruise, and the unfamiliar scratchiness of Hermes’ jeans told him that Hermes hadn’t even wanted to wait long enough to get out of his own clothes. 

Than clenched around the perfection inside his body before relaxing once more, letting Hermes use him to his own pleasure….

This wasn’t the first time he’d given himself over to his lover entirely; in fact, it was nearly a regular occurence that Hermes would ask for a hard, desperate fuck, to use Than’s body until he was a trembling, sweat-and-cum soaked mess, and Hermes’ own desires were sated for a time. But Thanatos had never been able to deny that every time they went so hard….

He craved more….

This fantasy, this dark and desperate dream that he’d hidden for so long: it was finally going to happen, and all because he’d fallen in love with a sweet, protective, dominant god with a heart of gold to match his Olympian ichor….

Thanatos felt his muscles clenching again, the hard pounding taking its toll on him, an orgasm rising inside him like a rushing tide, and his mouth fell open, his head tilting back, Hermes’ fingers latching into his hair and pulling until his throat locked up around the screeching whine Thanatos craved to release. Hermes leaned forward, humping in jerky motions against Than’s ass, and iron-like teeth locked around the strand of muscle at the base of Thanatos’ neck as another growl washed like flame against his sweat-pricked skin.

Thanatos moaned as his orgasm shattered through his body. Hermes’ cock began pulsing deep inside his ass; the micro-spasms and fluttering jerks of his muscles and his lover’s matched in perfect rhythm, an unsung chorus of harmony and desire, and Thanatos melted as Hermes’ hand released his hair, as those claiming teeth pulled free of the soreness on his neck. Thanatos let his forehead find the arch of the pad beneath him, panting toward the floor as a trickle of drool wet the corner of his mouth. Hermes pulled free of him, slowly, and Thanatos felt a shimmer of barely-conscious glee that he’d been so good for his lover that Hermes was almost stumbling around the table. 

Thanatos managed a hazy smile when Hermes’ denim-encased knees entered his field of vision, the Messenger crouching and petting soothingly over the back of Than’s head. Hermes’ voice was breathless, and another flicker of happiness raced along Than’s nerves at this further evidence of how well he’d pleased his lover. “If and when you’re ready, honey, Eros will let the rest of them in. I’ll be right nearby the whole time, I won’t even be out of arm’s reach. You tell me when, and you’ll get what you’ve been wanting.”

Thanatos breathed calmly, carefully, feeling the orgasmic haze fading to a more manageable buzz of excitement and anticipation. A few minutes later, he lifted his head from the pad, meeting Hermes’ sparkling jet eyes with an eager grin. Hermes nodded, and Than adjusted his feet, settling himself as Eros’ footsteps clacked and echoed away behind him.

A low murmur began to build short moments later, and Thanatos could  _ feel _ it when a man approached the table. There was no sound of shoes, no slap of bare feet or swish of a naga’s tail or anything: but Thanatos  _ knew _ he was about to be fucked again, and his mouth fell open slowly as Hermes began to smile.

“Thanatos, honey, you should see your eyes: I can hardly see the blue anymore, your pupils are so big…. Are you ready…?”

“.... Yes, sir….”

Scaly hands gripped his hips and a  _ very _ pointed cock speared his thoroughly relaxed hole, filling him just as much as Hermes could but feeling  _ very _ different. Thanatos’ head flew backward again, his neck twinging with the stretch as the strap kept his chest nearly-flush to the tabletop. A fresh sheen of sweat broke out on his body, and those scaly hands bent, actual talons pricking his skin as the being began fucking him hard and fast and without a break. 

Thanatos let his head fall forward again, stopping before it hit the cushion, his eyes locking with Hermes’. His lover was staring intently at his face, searching desperately for any definitive  _ yea  _ or  _ nay _ from Than:

Thanatos smiled, and Hermes grinned, a sheepish look that could only be defined as  _ well, then _ crinkling the corners of his midnight eyes.

Thanatos panted, smiling all the while, as this being fucked him steadily until that extremely-pointed cock twitched once, twice, three times and watery cum spilled out inside Than’s body. He could feel the thinness of this being’s seed, and he shivered at the oddness of the sensation; he was used to Hermes, he supposed.

The man withdrew, and only a breath later, another approached, thighs molding flush to Than’s as the being rutted his cock up the valley of Than’s ass a few times before pushing inside his slightly tensed-again hole. Thanatos moaned encouragement, enthusiasm, excitement as his newest partner began pounding inside of him: this one was shorter, and the blunt head of his cock was hitting all the right spots deep inside and high along the back of Than’s channel.

Too soon, this one also finished, thick cum nearly too-warm inside Than’s body, and as he was left empty this time, a trickle of fluid streamed out of him, sticky along his thigh, his balls, his shaft. His own cock was very hard, aching and throbbing with every beat of his heart, but he ignored it once again as yet another cock was pushed inside of him, stopping the trickle of fluid and stretching him wide. Thanatos whimpered, his hands clawing around the bar beneath his table:

This cock was enormous….

Thick, girthy, and long, Than thought for the first few moments of penetration that some guy was fisting him instead of fucking him; his mouth was wide open, hoarse breaths clawing down his throat, as the largest cock he’d ever felt carved him open, stretched his hole until he thought he would split apart, filled him until he thought his organs must be shifting around to accomodate this massive invading force.

He thought about calling it off as his body was forced to accept more than he’d ever thought possible….

He found Hermes’ eyes again, blinking to clear away the tears, and saw nothing but love and admiration and lust filling those beloved chips of obsidian.

And then his attention was caught by Eros, behind Hermes by a few feet, palming his massive bulge through his jeans, licking his bite-swollen lower lip before his teeth found it again, fuschia eyes glazed over as the God of Sex watched him take this enormous cock….

Thanatos took as deep a breath as he could as the huge being finally bottomed out inside him. Than felt like his lungs were shoved against his ribs, and he whispered so that Hermes, at least, would be able to hear him:

“ _ Fuck me…. _ ”

And as the being with the massive cock obliged, Thanatos’ mind dissolved in a haze of sheer hedonistic bliss….

* * *

Thanatos lost track of the count after that; every cock felt different, and every single one fucked him hard and left him dripping when they pulled out, and that was all that mattered. Every few times, Hermes would mold a hand over Than’s sweat-streaked cheek, and a smile or a kiss would be more than any words could have said: he would be rewarded with another cock inside his ass and more pleasure than his mind could hold.

He came a time or two; he couldn’t be sure, because he had been leaking precum since the too-huge monster cock of however long before, but if he had, it had been untouched, sheer bliss and fluttering muscles and sparking nerves. 

All that mattered was that these men kept using his body, filling him again and again and again with hard cocks and hot cum, and he thought he’d never been so blissed out….

He panted, his forehead hot against the cushion as he waited for the next cock to fill his core again, and Hermes’ hand was soft and soothing on the back of his head. He panted, twitching intermittently, until he realized the murmur of background noise was no longer present in this echoing room. He lifted his head on a trembling neck, Hermes shifting his hand to help support that nearly unmanageable weight by cradling his jaw, and Than tried to lift an eyebrow rather than find the words to ask.

Hermes chuckled, and Than whimpered when he realized they were done….

Until Hermes cocked his head to the side, staring beyond Than’s shoulder, and Thanatos flinched slightly as a warm forearm brushed along his ribs. The strap binding his torso to the table was pulled away, the buckles clanking as the leather was left to fall where it would, and then Than felt strong hands moving under his ribs, pulling him off the sweat-slicked tabletop. 

Warm lips nibbled the shell of his right ear, a prodding tongue finding the softness behind the lobe, and Than’s mind finally caught up with his desires.

_ I still have Eros, and Hermes…. _

Eros’ voice was warm velvet, bringing Thanatos further out of his overwhelm and arousing him afresh. His back molded against Eros’ chest, the chiseled god’s musculature all-too-tangible without that skin-tight black shirt. Corded thighs met his own, and a fully-hard, throbbing cock found its place beneath the swell of Than’s hand-darkened ass-cheeks as Eros stood him fully upright; his legs were still tied to the table, but a sense of pure trust, so like what he had always had with Hermes, kept him from tensing, from fearing any pain or harm in this strange arrangement of his half-bound body. 

“Thanatos, you beautiful thing: I’ve never seen anything like that. You did so well, I may have to invite you back another time, just to see if you can beat your record….”

Than smiled, leaning back and tilting his head to the left, exposing his neck and the marks Hermes had left there earlier to Eros’ lips and tongue. The God of Sex did not disappoint, paying devoted attention to Than’s tender skin and tingling veins, painstakingly covering every iota of sweaty, pale flesh with affection. Hands dragged with  _ just _ the right amount of pressure down his chest, over the softness of his quivering stomach, latching carefully around his cock and lifting it to rest on top of the table; once that was done, Eros moved his lips back to Than’s ear, speaking so softly and teasing Thanatos with the titillating pulses of air from his tongue.

“Now, I know you weren’t expecting this, but I’d like it if you’d bring out your wings for me…? There’s something I’d like to do with you….”

Than nodded without moving his body otherwise; Eros leaned back, warm flesh allowing cool air to wash over the death-god’s spine, and Thanatos unlocked the magic binding his wings. They broke through into reality, his muscles obeying his subconscious desire, flaring to the side rather than smacking Eros in the face. As his feathers fluttered in the shadowy air, reacclimating to material existence, Eros pulled his body back to Than’s, trapping the base-joints on Thanatos’ back against his pectorals and and giving a  _ wriggle _ . 

Thanatos heard another rush of air, and then vibrant pink wings stroked the air to either side. Their bodies swayed a counter-rhythm as Eros flapped, stretching his wings and setting the air to washing coolness. Sunrise wings guided Than’s along a similar path, their supple dance awakening new sensations as his nerves began to stir back to life. 

Muscles bunched, and Thanatos balanced on his toes as Eros lifted Than’s thinner body slightly, one hand snaking around behind his waist and aiding in positioning Eros’ cock between Than’s cheeks. Thanatos groaned as the penetration fired off brand new bursts of pleasure through his body, the added pleasure of his wings and Eros’ still brushing back and forth deepening his enjoyment. His head fell back on Eros’ left shoulder, and more-insistent kisses and nips marked his neck.

“I’ve never been with another winged god, Thanatos; but I always knew what I would do. First, just what we’re doing now, building everything slowly, purely sensation, pleasure alone. But then, and I did talk about this with Hermes: do you know how eagles mate, beautiful thing?”

Than nodded, the pleasure building as that velvety voice entranced him, his eyes half-open to the shadows filling the high-flying ceiling above. Eros continued speaking, their matched flapping increasing in pressure though the speed remained steady and slow.

“They lock their talons and plummet to the earth, trusting each other to not fight the wind or their combined shape. I’ve let my Psyche try a few things over the years; she and I discovered that bringing my wings into bondage games is…. Well, it’s something special…. Now, your Hermes can’t do this for you; may I…?”

“.... Show me, please….”

Eros’ wings dipped, fitting perfectly along the lines of Thanatos’ own, and though Than’s body instinctively resisted the pressure, something deep inside his soul flared to life, reveling in the control the other god insisted upon in that moment. Eros stretched his wings forward, forcing Than’s with them, molding around their bodies in a loose embrace, over the table until they wrapped even further around, trapping them in a cocoon of feathers and musk from their chests down. The position forced Than’s joints on his back to just the point of tendon-stretching tension, but no further, and Than knew that, until Eros chose to release him:

He could not use his wings….

The free-falling spark inside his soul exploded, an instant climax blinding him as his breath caught in his throat; tears burned and soothed his eyes as Eros thrust twice more, deeply and desperately into his body before spilling his own release. They were both trembling, their feathers shivering and shuddering, sensation like lightning filtering into their minds as aftershocks forced guttural grunts and spastic jerks from their stomachs and throats. 

Thanatos wasn’t sure when his legs had become unbound, but he did know that Hermes brushed off his apology as the God of Sex and his lover tucked Than into a miraculously-there bed and crawled in after him. 

Hermes’ voice was safe and soft as he said, “I’m just glad you enjoyed yourself, Angel; I’ll be your last when you’re up to it….”

The God of Peaceful Deaths fell asleep with pink wings and crimson arms holding him close in an enormous room of shadows….

**Author's Note:**

> I know that was a lot; I'm just glad you made it to the end!
> 
> Happily I will take comments; thirstily I await this Saturday, when Chinchela and the thirsty gang will enjoy (maybe this as well as) some very hot fics LIVE! You should definitely check Chinchela out if you get the chance. 
> 
> And, as a special sneaky peeky for some of the long-term deckhands aboard the Thanames - 
> 
> In the very next chapter of M'kay, a marvelous piece of art provided by Chinchela will be included....
> 
> So, please stay tuned, I'm trying to get back on my fic-horse after short vacay with my TikTok wifey, and this was definitely the right way to get back in the swing of things! 
> 
> Comments, kudos, bookmarks are all as yogurt to my shadowed Self, dearest little ones....
> 
> -Swoonie and her thirsty headspace Thanames Muse-crew  
> 15 July 2020 (for fic night with Chela and the gang on 18 July 2020)


End file.
